Remembranza
by Yurika Cullen
Summary: Recuerdos e imágenes de un pasado juntos la atormentan, una vida en la que ambos habían sido felices, pero tendría que dejarlos de lado y centrarse en su trabajo y en la meta de él, si es que no quería sentirse cada vez mas sola en el futuro
1. Capitulo 1

_**Summary: **__Recuerdos e imágenes de un pasado juntos la atormentan, una vida en la que ambos habían sido felices, pero tendría que dejarlos de lado y centrarse en su trabajo y en la meta de él, si es que no quería sentirse cada vez mas sola en el futuro _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa _

_**Nota: **__Hace mucho tiempo que no hacia una historia Royai, y aunque muchas capaz que ni saben quien soy, pues nunca he publicado muchas historias aquí y todas han sido muy cortas, esta vez traigo algo un poco mas largo, pero completo, ya que nunca me ha gustado mucho la idea de leer historias que nunca se completan, y que a la larga las olvidan, solo espero que me sepan tener paciencia ante cualquier error, y que disfruten de la historia._

**REMEMBRANZA **

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Uno**

—_**Pov Riza—**_

El viento frío de la mañana me pegaba en el rostro con fuerza, haciéndome notar que pronto estaría por llegar el invierno, la época del año que mas me molestaba. Pues aparte de no gustarme el frío helándome los huesos, el paisaje en esa época se hacia tan gris, tan deprimente y tan solitario, que no me provocaba ni siquiera levantarme de la cama. Y es que para una persona como_ yo_, que tenía tantas culpas encima, era en esos días tristes en los que mas pensaba en mi pasado, en mi carga. Porque justamente era en esos días en los que más sola me sentía. Cuando más añoraba que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

Y no es que me arrepentía de haber hecho lo que hice, y haber tomado las decisiones que tome… no del todo. Pero no dejaba de preguntarme como hubiera sido mi vida si yo hubiera cambiado un par de ellas. Si hubiera tomado otro camino a seguir, otra meta, otro sueño, tal vez mi propio sueño.

¿Pero a quien quiero engañar? Era _imposible_ que yo hubiera cambiado algo de todo lo que he hecho, es realmente imposible tratar de pensar en otro camino que haber seguido, porque aunque mucha gente no lo creyera, este camino lo había elegido porque también era mi sueño, se había hecho _mío_, desde hace muchísimo tiempo, desde hace muchos años atrás, cuando no era nada mas que una chiquilla inocente y soñadora, cuando la vida a mis ojos se mostraba tan _diferente. _Cuando pensaba que las cosas serian más fáciles, pero es obvio que nada en este mundo es fácil y nada se consigue de manera rápida, siempre hay que sufrir y luchar por lo soñado, por lo anhelado y estoy segura que por muy duro que sea el camino, al final se lograra llegar a la meta.

El aire se hizo algo mas calido cuando entre a las instalaciones del cuartel, y aun así la sensación de frío no se iba de mi cuerpo y es que por mas calefaccionado que estuviera el cuartel, este lugar para mi siempre seria _frío_. Cuando llegue por fin a la oficina, me quite el abrigo y la bufanda que me habían acompañado en mi trayecto intentando inútilmente darme algo de calor. Y es que el frío que había en mí, no solo estaba en mi cuerpo, también estaba en mi alma, instalado ahí desde hace mucho y sin intenciones de marcharse, por mas que yo intentara alejarlo.

Dí rápidamente un vistazo a mí alrededor y lo que encontré aquí no me sorprendió. La _nada._ Y es que desde el día que los chicos y yo habíamos sido separados del General, esta oficina no había vuelto a ser la misma. Mas aun cuando ahora solo éramos dos, y es que después del día prometido, el General había decidido que todos permanecieran en sus respectivas posiciones actuales, ayudándolo desde cada punta del país a conseguir su anhelado sueño, excepto _yo _ por su puesto, yo aun continuaba a su lado después de todo, siempre a su lado, siempre cuidándolo, cuidando su espalda, cuidándolo a _él_. Solo a él.

Aunque hoy seria la excepción, ya que hoy era su día libre, su día de descanso, yo por el contrario, tenia que venir a trabajar, tenia que archivar y revisar papeles que como siempre estaban atrasados gracias a él, aunque él había cambiado un poco con eso. Después de haber estado llevando la oficina él solo mientras yo era rehén de un Führer sin escrúpulos, al parecer en ese tiempo de trabajo solitario, había valorado un poco mas mi trabajo y esfuerzo, y es que ahora aunque al comienzo del día siempre le daba vueltas al asunto, siempre buscaba alguna pobre escusa para no empezar a trabajar, al final se resignaba y aunque lento, empezaba a hacer su trabajo. Por lo menos ahora intentaba un poco mas trabajar, aunque aun así, antes de finalizar el día, se cansaba y terminaba dando un suspiro aburrido, mientras ideaba alguna forma de salir temprano de la oficina, terminando ambos en un paseo por la ciudad, que él camuflaba en una ronda de guardia civil. Es mas ya ni necesitaba dar excusas, simplemente se levantaba y me ordenaba que lo acompañara y yo sin emitir ni una sola queja, lo seguía.

Pero hoy sorprendentemente era yo quien no quería trabajar, quien no tenia ganas de leer todo el papeleo y quien no tenía cabeza para el rollo diplomático, no tenia disposición para atender asuntos simples y banales para mí. Porque en eso entendía perfectamente al General, esa era la parte aburrida y la parte innecesaria de su meta, la parte de relleno, pero de un modo u otro era complementaria con todo lo demás.

Y es que la noche anterior había estado teniendo sueños poco gratos o mas bien, demasiado gratos, demasiado efímeros para mí. Y aunque mas que sueños, eran recuerdos, estaba completamente segura que esos serian momentos que nunca volverían, que jamás tendría la oportunidad de vivirlos de nuevo y por eso se hacían amargos, porque me recordaban la vida que tenia, los pecados que había cometido y las culpas que nunca podría expiar, que me perseguirían por el resto de mis días y tal vez hasta el infierno, hasta el mas allá.

Todo había sido culpa de la fecha en que nos encontrábamos, el día de ayer había sido el aniversario de la muerte de mi padre, de Berthold Hawkeye, y aunque esa fecha no era para nada grata, no podía evitar relacionar muchos acontecimientos a esa época en mi vida, o a la época en la que mi padre aun estaba vivo. En la que yo aun no estaba manchada con la muerte. En la que _él_ había llegado a formar parte de nuestras vidas, cambiándolo todo por completo.

Sabia que no debería pensar en ello, que no debería remover mucho el pasado, que era muy difícil para mí continuar cuando por mi cabeza pasaban tantos recuerdos, tantos acontecimientos del pasado que de una forma u otra me habían llevado al lugar donde estaba. Hayan sido buenos o malos, yo los consideraba un tesoro en mi memoria, la única cosa buena que había hecho en mi vida, pero que estaba muy conciente no volverían jamás. Y por eso debería dejar de traerlos al presente, porque eran solo pasado, y _nada más_. Eran solo el constante recuerdo de que alguna vez había sido completamente feliz, pero que injusto o no, esa felicidad había sido arrancada de mis manos, para mancharlas de sangre.

Pero era tan difícil poder hacerlo, poder olvidar esos años que aunque cortos, fueron tan hermosos, tal vez yo logre comprender el verdadero valor de esos momentos después de que ya no podía volver a ellos.

Para muchos seria difícil imaginarse a la Teniente Hawkeye siendo una chica normal, una simple adolescente enamorada. Si, _enamorada_. Y es que aunque muchos podían imaginar quien seria la única persona en la cual yo podría albergar ese sentimiento, nadie sabía hasta que extremos pude haber llegado con eso. Nadie sabía _nada_, nunca sabrían como había sido mi historia en verdad. Por más que intentaran adivinar y lograran llegar a alguna cercana conclusión, aun así les faltaría mucho.

Y es que esos sueños, esos recuerdos, no podían ser de nadie más que míos y de Roy, pero no el Roy de ahora, no el General Roy Mustang, no la Teniente Riza Hawkeye, _n_o,eran simplemente Roy y Riza, esos chicos inocentes y soñadores que habían sido, ese par de adolescentes de antaño.

Y es que aunque no debería, hoy me daría el gusto, después de tanto tiempo, hoy y solo hoy, me permitiría recordar, añorar y soñar con algo que no podía ser, hoy en la soledad de la oficina, recordaría cada momento del pasado.

Momentos de años atrás, empezaron a pasar por mi cabeza y ante mis ojos como una cinta de película muda, sonrisas, miradas, expresiones, situaciones, angustias y esfuerzos, y a cada tanto alguna conversación o algún momento me detenía a recordarlo con exactitud, reproduciéndolo como si fuera ayer que hubieran ocurrido. Como cuando él había llegado a mi vida, esa primera ves que lo vi, cuando mi padre me lo había presentado como su aprendiz, algo que para mi fue totalmente extraño, mi padre _nunca_ había aceptado a nadie como aprendiz, y aun a mi corta edad, yo comprendí que algo debió ver en aquel chico de cabello y ojos azabache con sonrisa amable, para haberlo aceptado, algo que a mi me intereso descubrir.

Seguí recordando mi infancia con él, como nos habíamos llegado a llevar tan bien, aunque al comienzo ambos nos tratábamos con mucha cortesía para ser solo unos niños, pero es que yo siempre había sido cauta, gracias a la excentricidad de mi padre la gente no me trataba como a mi me hubiera gustado, así que había tenido que aprender a ser cortante y defenderme de insultos bastante hirientes y en ocasiones de agresiones físicas por parte de mis compañeros de escuela. Pero con él había sido distinto, él siempre me trato como si fuera normal, aunque yo sabía perfectamente que lo era, pero el noventa y nueve por ciento de la demás gente parecía no notarlo y siempre me habían tratado como un fenómeno. En cambio Roy parecía estar a gusto a mi lado, parecía disfrutar nuestras charlas e incluso me había confesado que a pesar de nuestra diferencia de edades, encontraba muy divertido hablar conmigo.

Con el paso de los años nos habíamos hecho los mejores amigos, yo lo ayudaba con sus estudios de alquimia en lo que podía, y él me ayudaba con las compras, nos íbamos juntos a la escuela y siempre volvíamos juntos, éramos inseparables, irónicamente eso no había cambiado, aunque no se podía compara una relación con la otra.

Como era de esperarse las cosas iban a cambiar, y en algún punto yo comprendí que estaba enamorada, en algún momento había podido entender que estaba pérdida, que no había vuelta atrás, y _ahí_ es que su sueño, el de él, también se había hecho _mío_, porque fue escuchando sus ideales inocentes, sus intenciones con la alquimia, que yo pude abrir los ojos ante mi sentimiento, ante lo que sentía por él.

Y siendo mi carácter como lo era, y como lo seguía siendo, no dude en decírselo, porque en esa época no había nada que me lo impidiera, no había manos manchadas de sangre, ni remordimientos pasados, no había culpas, no había nada. Y fui realmente feliz cuando él me correspondido. Ese había sido mi primer beso, el de ambos, el primero de muchos, el comienzo de todo, aun incluso del final.

Ambos habíamos empezado una _"relación" _extraña, pues nunca habíamos hablado sobre lo que en realidad éramos, pero no había hecho falta, nos teníamos el uno al otro y eso bastaba, teníamos ese sentimiento correspondido y con eso nos conformamos, éramos jóvenes, no teníamos porque agobiarnos por nimiedades, solo nos habíamos dedicado a vivir, a vivir el sueño que mas tarde seria solo un recuerdo triste y melancólico.

Pero en lo que si habíamos estado ambos de acuerdo, era en no contarle nada a mi padre, porque estábamos seguros que él no estaría a gusto con la noticia, ambos habíamos decidido esperar. Pero no habíamos esperado mucho más para avanzar en nuestra relación. Recuerdo perfectamente, claramente la noche de mi cumpleaños numero quince.

La noche en la que habíamos estado juntos la primera vez, en la que nos habíamos entregado el uno al otro, ambos sin experiencia, con inocencia y aunque yo era un tanto mas joven que él, no me arrepentía en lo mas mínimo de lo que había hecho. Porque había sido lo correcto, las decisiones de esa época nunca habían estado erradas, y por eso y aunque a la actualidad me trajeran recuerdos tristes, eran también mis recuerdos felices, recuerdos de mi etapa más feliz, de mi etapa _junto a él._

Desde ese momento nos habíamos hecho mucho más inseparables, una sonrisa irónica se dibujo en mi rostro al recordar, lo intenso que se había hecho esa relación, nos habíamos hecho adictos el uno al otro y prácticamente los momentos libres que teníamos nos la pasábamos haciendo el amor, si, _haciendo el amor_, solo así lo podía describir era amor. Habíamos recorrido prácticamente toda la casa, la cocina, los pasillos, las habitaciones, a excepción de la biblioteca, pues ese era el recinto de mi padre, y por eso, ambos estábamos tan libres en la casa, porque mi padre no salía _nunca_ de ahí, porque mi padre estaba muerto en vida en ese lugar, y nunca era conciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

El toque de la puerta me saco de mis pensamientos, y con un ligero "pase" le dí la posibilidad de entrar al intruso que en este momento me distraía de mi único día de recuerdos, del único día en el que me permitiría ser débil.


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Summary: **__Recuerdos e imágenes de un pasado juntos la atormentan, una vida en la que ambos habían sido felices, pero tendría que dejarlos de lado y centrarse en su trabajo y en la meta de él, si es que no quería sentirse cada vez mas sola_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa _

**REMEMBRANZA **

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Dos**

—_**Pov Riza—**_

— Buenos tardes Teniente — Saludo formalmente el intruso y justo en ese momento me dí cuenta de que la mañana ya había transcurrido

— Buenos tardes Sargento — respondí dándole un saludo militar

— Le traigo los informes del día, estos requieren la firma del General para la próxima semana — dijo mientras los dejaba sobre su escritorio

— Muchas gracias, Sargento, puede retirarse— el chico saludo de nuevo y se marcho. Yo suspire— _más papeles_— por lo menos, estos podrían esperar, permitiéndome regresar a mis recuerdos.

Esta vez mi memoria fue un poco mas adelante en la historia, hacia el día en el que él se iba a la milicia, había sido un momento muy duro, pero ninguno de los dos lo habíamos demostrado, aunque ambos sabíamos el dolor del otro, también sabíamos que en nosotros no estaba el llorar como despedida, nuestra despedida había sido hacia un par de horas en la habitación de él y con las luces apagadas.

Días antes de que él se fuera, ambos habíamos pasado un pequeño gran susto, pues mi periodo menstrual no daba señas y tenía un ligero retrazo, él como se esperaba, me había prometido estar junto a mi haciéndose responsable de todo y en especial de hablar con mi padre. Me había prometido que se quedaría y no entraría en la milicia, solo para estar junto a mí. Junto a _nosotros_, de ser el caso.

Pero no había sido necesario, un par de días después, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, y como yo no quería que el renunciara a su sueño le había pedido que continuara, así que él se había ido, con la promesa de _regresar_. Pero ahora yo me pregunto ¿Y si no hubiera sido así? ¿Si un nuevo ser hubiera llegado justo en ese momento? ¿Cómo hubieran continuado nuestras vidas? ¿Nos habríamos metido en tantos problemas? ¿Habríamos estado involucrados con los homúnculos? Probablemente no, tal vez, nuestras manos no estarían manchadas de sangre, tal vez nunca hubiéramos visto tantas atrocidades, pero no fue tan fácil, _si _lo habíamos hecho, nuestras vidas habían transcurrido de esta forma y todo pasaba por algo, no era pura casualidad, así tenia que ser y lo aceptaba, cargaría con mis culpas, pues esas eran consecuencias a mis decisiones.

Despertando de mi ensoñación, mire el reloj y de nuevo asombrada me dí cuenta que era hora de irme, ya era de noche y ni un solo papel había sido ojeado, era la primera vez en mi vida que yo había ido al cuartel a hacer _nada_, pero siempre había una primera vez para todo, aun para mi. Tome mi abrigo y mí bufanda aun sabiendo que no me servirían para nada y apagando las luces de la oficina me encamine hacia la salida, hacia mi casa, hacia _la soledad._

Aun en el camino seguí recordando, de cómo todo había pasado de color rosa a un color rojo, rojo _sangre_. Habían pasado meses desde que él se había ido y ni una sola carta me había enviado, eso me había desilusionado muchísimo, aunque nunca se lo dije, siempre espere que se comunicara periódicamente conmigo, pero no paso.

Y los días iban avanzando rápidamente, hasta que un año transcurrió y ni un solo mensaje de su parte. Yo me había resentido, pues imaginaba que el había encontrado a otra, que me había reemplazado, mientras que yo lo único que hacia era esperarlo, así que me canse, me canse de estar a la expectativa del correo, me canse de mirar por la ventana de mi habitación la reja principal de mi casa con la esperanza de verlo algún día ahí, sonriéndome como solía hacerlo. Así que deje de hacerlo, no lo espere más, no guarde más la esperanza.

Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando medio año después lo encontré en la biblioteca de mi padre, y junto a él, el cadáver de Berthold Hawkeye, todo había sido muy apresurado, él se había encargado de todo, del velorio, y del entierro, aunque a ambos solo asistimos los trabajadores de la funeraria y nosotros dos, _nadie más._ Yo me encontraba en un estado confuso, estaba triste, pero resignada, aunque ya había dado por muerto a mi padre desde hace mucho, era muy difícil asimilarlo siendo realidad, tal vez mi padre no había sido el padre perfecto, talvez él no había tomado las decisiones correctas, pero ¿Quiénes no cometían errores? ¿Quiénes no habíamos tomado una decisión errónea? Además, era mi padre después de todo, y en el fondo lo quería, era mi familia, era la persona que aunque fuera la culpable de muchos sufrimientos para mí en el futuro, era quien me había dado la vida.

Estaba conciente de que Roy actuaba cauteloso conmigo, me trataba de manera muy formal para mi gusto, pero yo no me queje, pude ver en sus ojos arrepentimiento, tal vez por no haberse comunicado conmigo, tal vez por haberse marchado o tal vez por haber regresado, en realidad nunca lo supe, nunca le pregunte y tampoco pensaba hacerlo, ¿Para que? ¿Cambiaba su respuesta en algo mi realidad de ahora? ¿No, cierto? Entonces ¿Para que? Todo eso, solo era pasado.

Tal vez comprendía a Roy un poco, él ya no era el mismo, aunque cuando volvió, aun tenía un poco de esa inocencia característica suya, la cual hasta el día de hoy aun conserva aunque sea un poco, él ya era un _perro_, ya había visto las cosas que podían pasar en la vida que él había decidido seguir, y tal vez en ese momento decidió que no quería involucrarme y por eso me trato con tanto formalismo. _Lastima_, las cosas no habían salido como él había querido, yo había tomado la decisión de mostrarle mi espalda y al final, lo había seguido al mismo camino. Al mismo infierno.

Él se había horrorizado de lo que mi padre me había hecho, y aunque yo le reste importancia, aun recuerdo ver claramente en sus ojos una expresión de rencor e ira hacia lo que había hecho mi padre, una mirada que jamás le había visto referente a Berthold. A su _maestro_. Después, ambos nos habíamos despedido, tal vez él con la idea de que no me vería nunca más, pero yo,_ yo_ tenia otras ideas en mente.

Nuestra próxima reunión había sido en Ishbal y desde ahí las cosas _si_ que habían cambiado, pero esa parte de la historia definitivamente no tenía ganas de recordarla, suficiente tengo con mis pesadillas, tanto de noche, como de día, no tengo porque malgastar mi tiempo recordando algo, que siempre viene a mi mente en cualquier momento del día.

En cuanto a _nosotros_… nuestra relación se ha limitado estrictamente a lo profesional, en ningún momento hemos vuelto a hablar de nuestro pasado, nunca ha habido un momento en todos estos largos años, en los que cualquiera de los dos insinuara siquiera el tema, _nunca_ hablábamos de ello, y esperaba que nunca lo hiciéramos.

En todos estos años, yo nunca tuve una relación seria, había tenido una que otra cita con algún hombre pasajero en mi vida, pero se podían contar con los dedos de una mano, además de que nunca pasaba a algo mayor, tanto porque nunca he encontrado a alguien que valga la pena, como por mis marcas y cicatrices, eso es algo que no es necesario que nadie mas vea. A diferencia de él por supuesto, yo sigo siendo reservada, nadie nunca se había enterado con quien había salido y estoy agradecida de que sea así, para mi, son solo personas sin importancia, personas que aunque fuera muy vano me ayudaban a no sentirme tan sola en los momentos mas críticos de mi vida. Y hoy por ejemplo era uno de esos días. Y aunque hace un par de días tenía un pretendiente rondando mi alrededor, porque aunque no es como muchos creen, que yo no tengo una lista de pretendientes en la cual buscar compañía, están equivocados, puede que no sea una lista, pero alguien siempre increíblemente resultaba interesado en mi, aunque esta vez y como la gran mayoría de las veces, no tenía ganas ni siquiera de hablar con nadie, así que me iría a mi casa, y estaría con el único de genero masculino con el que podía estar y con el que contaba siempre, _Hayate,_ mi eterno y fiel compañero.

Llegué a mi casa y en cuanto abrí la puerta, mi amado can se lanzo hacia mis pies dando vueltas alrededor mío y moviendo la cola feliz de verme. Dándole una sonrisa cansada, pero sincera, lo acaricie ligeramente y fui a darle de comer, después me dirigí al baño, tome una ducha rápida y me acosté a dormir, o al menos a intentarlo, porque con todas esas imágenes aun danzando en mi cabeza, sabia de ante mano, que no podría hacerlo fácilmente, pero por mas que me atormentaran durante toda la noche, el día de mañana, ya no habría ninguna imagen mas, mañana, no permitiría mas recuerdos tormentosos del pasado intentando desequilibrarme, mañana seria la misma Teniente Hawkeye de siempre, y esas imágenes no volverían por largo rato a mi cabeza. O eso intentaría.

La mañana había llegado y como me imagine, no había dormido bien, pero también como me prometí este día no habría más imágenes, me levante como siempre, me cambie, le dí de comer a Hayate y me dispuse a salir a un nuevo día en el cuartel. Pero realmente estaba siendo muy difícil dejar de pensar en el pasado, aunque lo intentaba, las imágenes venían solas a mi cabeza. Maldije el momento en el que se me había ocurrido dedicarme un día entero a recordar lo miserable que era ahora mi vida, pues estaba costándome mucho tratar de olvidar lo que no podía ser en este futuro.


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Summary: **__Recuerdos e imágenes de un pasado juntos la atormentan, una vida en la que ambos habían sido felices, pero tendría que dejarlos de lado y centrarse en su trabajo y en la meta de él, si es que no quería sentirse cada vez mas sola __en el futuro_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa _

**REMEMBRANZA **

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Tres **

—_**Pov Roy—**_

La mañana había pasado rápido, todo había estado igual que siempre, simplemente _aburrido_, aunque si era sincero conmigo mismo, había algo que si estaba algo diferente, _la Teniente_, aunque no había querido decir nada, todo debido a la fecha que había pasado recientemente y la cual me imaginaba era el motivo de su estado de ánimo, pero yo sabia que todo _no_ estaba bien por completo, y eso lo podía confirmar al ver el avance que había tenido ella con el trabajo del día anterior, _ninguno_, ni un solo papel había sido archivado o revisado y eso si que era preocupante, algo le pasaba, yo podía imaginar que era, pero como siempre, no diría nada, y como siempre, al rato se le pasaría y volvería a ser la "misma" de siempre, o mas bien, la misma de hace unos años, porque yo sabia bien, que la Teniente, no era la misma persona desde hace muchos años atrás, no, definitivamente ya no era la misma que había conocido la primera vez y me arrepentía de ser el culpable de ese cambio.

Un golpe suave en la puerta nos hizo a ambos desviar la mirada hacia esta.

— Pase— dije con desgana

— General Mustang, Teniente Hawkeye— saludo el Sargento recién llegado — traigo para usted General este informe del cruce con los insurgentes la semana pasada, se les solicita a ambos para declarar el día de hoy— dijo el chico entregándome el informe y saludando de nuevo antes de salir

Durante un par de meses habían habido intentos de sabotaje contra el Führer Grumman de parte de unos insurgentes aun embazados en las "políticas" del ex Führer King Bratley y abnegados a aceptar a los Ishbalitas, incluso hubo un atentado contra Grumman en un tren en el que casi sale herido. Como era obvio el ahora Führer había confiado plenamente en nosotros entregándonos el caso para que encontráramos a los culpables. Y como era de esperarse no lo defraudamos, junto a la Teniente habíamos hecho un trabajo impecable, pero también se debía a que eran simplemente novatos, aunque si ahora me ponía a pensar, todos serian _novatos_ si los comparábamos con los homúnculos y "Padre". Con quienes le habían arrebatado la vida a tantas personas valiosas y quienes habían estado a punto de arrebatarme a otros mas.

Pero tampoco tenía ganas de pensar mucho en ello, eso era algo que aunque había marcado nuestras vidas, no valía la pena estarlo recordando, y no me refería al esfuerzo y a lo importante que había sido dar un golpe de estado contra un homúnculo y liberar al país de las manos equivocadas. No, me refería al hecho de que, estar revisando el pasado era algo que tal vez por costumbre yo no hacia a menudo, ya que no hacia falta, las imágenes venían solas a mi cabeza y yo siempre optaba por obviarlas cuando me era posible, aunque _algunas_ fueran _imposibles_ de olvidar. Ahora lo importante era centrar mi meta hacia delante y luchar por conseguir esa democracia que tanto anhelaba y que esperaba se realizara muy pronto. Pero por ahora, tendríamos que ir a declarar.

Cuando ambos cerramos la inmensa puerta a nuestras espaldas, en la cual habíamos dado nuestro testimonio referente al caso de los insurgentes y habíamos cerrado por fin otro caso de "rebeldía civil" una de las tantas que me había imaginado pasaría, pero que poco a poco esperaba poder solucionarlas todas. Le hable a _mi _Teniente.

— Estoy cansado de lo mismo, solo puedo esperar con ansias el día en que este país acepte una democracia y acaben tantos problemas e intentos de derroca— dije soltando un suspiro de hastío

— Si me permite decirlo señor, yo no lo veo tan lejos, usted ya sabia desde un principio que esto seria así de difícil y en mi opinión personal, no ha sido tan difícil como pensamos, ha habido problemas, pero eso es algo que con democracia o no siempre pasara, poco a poco la gente se ha acostumbrado al nuevo Führer y cada vez son menos los que mencionan al ex Führer y sus ideales, la gente aprende a ver quien es mejor que quien y quien hace mejor su trabajo— dijo ella siempre con ese semblante serio, era obvio que ya había vuelto a ser la misma de "siempre" yo sonreí, no importa lo que fuera, ella siempre lograba decirme las palabras correctas para hacerme calmar

— Tiene razón teniente, muchas gracias por sus palabras—

— No necesita agradecerme por la verdad, yo solo digo lo que veo, no estoy inventando palabras falsas para hacerlo sentir bien, es solo la realidad— _La realidad_, eso era algo que usábamos para todo, menos para nosotros mismos, aunque ambos sabíamos que nos mentíamos, siempre habíamos sabido disimular bien lo que a nosotros concernía

— Eso ya lo se, pero me agrada que usted siempre encuentre esa realidad en el momento justo, siempre me abre los ojos cuando lo necesito— le dije, mirando frente a mi camino y sin verla a ella, pues de lo contrario, ella vería la vulnerabilidad que había en mi mirada, y todo al recordar el episodio con Envy, donde ella había tratado por todos los medios de hacerme ver quien era y que debía hacer, hacia donde debía seguir, pero enceguecido por la venganza, no había querido ver la realidad y me arrepentiría siempre por ser _siempre_ yo, él que la hiciera preocupar

— Es mi trabajo— respondió ella simplemente después de un rato en silencio, yo emprendí de nuevo el paso hacia la salida del cuartel, no hacia falta que le diera explicaciones, ella ya sabia que quería dar un paseo tranquilo, así que solo me siguió

_Trabajo_, aunque ella limitaba todo al trabajo, a las formalidades, al protocolo, a mi ambición, yo más que nadie, sabia muy bien que había bajo todas esas palabras simples, secas y formales, yo más que nadie sabia porque ella estaba aquí, a mi lado, después de tantos años, nunca se lo había reprochado, nunca le había pedido su verdadera razón, pues era egoísta y sabia que sin importar las razones, a mi solo me importaba que ella estuviera aquí, a mi lado, luchando hombro a hombro por mi sueño, un sueño que se había hecho de los dos, porque aunque ella no me lo dijera, sabia que también era suyo, que lo compartíamos, pero como siempre, nosotros no hablábamos de esas cosas, aunque ambos sabíamos que pensaba el otro, nunca lo hablábamos en voz alta. Pero mas por ella, porque yo me moría por hacerlo.

Aunque siempre me arrepentiría de haberla traído directa o indirectamente hasta este mundo, no podía negar, que también me alegraba de que ella estuviera ahí, porque sin ella, tal vez yo no estaría donde estaba. No, sin ella, yo _no _estaría donde estaba, porque ella era mi pilar, mi _reina_, ella era mi fuerza para continuar y aunque la había llevado al dolor y al sufrimiento, me aseguraría de estar yo también aun cuando ardiéramos juntos en llamas del infierno. Pero siempre, estando con ella.

Caminamos largo rato, siempre en silencio, un silencio que estaba siempre ahí entre nosotros, pero que era agradable, porque era obvio que ya sobraban las palabras, a estas alturas, ella ya debía saber que yo estaba preocupado por ella, que sabia que aunque lo intentara disimular, ella no estaba del todo bien, y es que después del tiempo, nuestras acciones y expresiones eran lo único que bastaba para que el otro supiera su estado de animo o sus pensamientos, pero por mucho que ella _ya_ lo supiera, me estaba debatiendo entre hablarlo o no.

— Ayer recibí una llamada de Havoc— le dije de repente, más para callar mis intenciones de hablar con ella sobre otro tema— Al parecer cada vez va mucho mejor en su recuperación, esta pensando seriamente en enlistarse de nuevo, pues esta prácticamente recuperado—

— Me alegro mucho por el Teniente, aunque no le agradara mucho estar sus primeros meses solo en trabajo de oficina—

— No, no lo esta— Sonreí al recordar todas las maldiciones que dijo Havoc ayer por teléfono cuando le explique— pero al no estar curado por completo, tendrá que empezar de esa forma. Y aunque tenía muchas ganas de pedir su traslado a central, le pedí que no lo hiciera—

— Me parece lo mejor, central es mucho mas movida que el este, Havoc tiene que empezar con algo mas tranquilo—

— Justamente eso le dije, y al parecer comprendió— la conversación no fue mas allá de eso, pero era normal, así se habían establecido nuestras _charlas_ en los últimos años, pero no era desagradable, fue solo que nos habíamos acostumbrado demasiado a estar en silencio

Continuamos caminando, ya se hacia algo tarde, así que le propuse que nos retiráramos a nuestras casas, la acompañe como ya también se había vuelto mi costumbre después de estas "rondas" diarias, hasta su apartamento, ella al comienzo me había dicho que era absurdo, pero después se acostumbro.

— Muchas gracias por acompañarme General, nos vemos mañana, llegue temprano— me dijo con esa cara de madre regañona que ponía siempre cuando el trabajo de oficina me concernía. Yo solo asentí, y en cuanto ella se giro para abrir la puerta, levante una mano para tocarla, pero a medio camino la deje caer

— Riza— al instante dejo de abrir la puerta, pero no se giro, eran muy pocas las veces que yo la llamaba por su nombre, pues desde que nos volvimos a ver el día de la muerte de su padre, ella nunca me volvió a llamar por el mío, y creo que tengo algo de culpa por eso. Pero estaba preocupado y mencionar su nombre, era dejarle ver cuanto lo estaba— ¿Estas bien?— continúe al ver que no respondería

— Por supuesto General, estoy perfectamente— yo solté un suspiro resignado— Hasta mañana— dijo abriendo de nuevo la puerta, entrando rápidamente y cerrándola frente a mi

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Derrumbar esa puerta a los golpes y obligarla a que me hablara con la verdad? Ganas no me hacían falta, pero eso seria presionarla demasiado. Solo esperaba con ansias, el día en el que ella viniera hasta a mí por sus propios pies. Así que resignado emprendí el paso hasta mi casa.

A la mañana siguiente llegue muy temprano al cuartel, era bastante raro en mi, pero la noche pasada no había dormido muy bien, y fue aun peor que de costumbre, pues me había quedado pensando en ella toda la noche. En el pasado, en _ese_ pasado, y la verdad que no me había levantado muy bien, no me agradaba mucho recordar esas cosas, mas cuando veo el presente y no hacia falta ser muy inteligente para ver que comparados, este era una mierda. Pero llegue a la conclusión de que justamente _eso_, es lo que la tenía a ella así, comprendí entonces, que era lo que le pasaba. Pero aun, no sabia que hacer con ello. No sabía como actuar.

En cuanto entre, la vi a ella como era de costumbre en su escritorio y ya trabajando, pero también vi algo cuando pase cerca a su escritorio que no me agrado mucho, ella se sorprendió un poco al verme tan temprano, pero se levanto y me saludo como todos los días.

— ¿Sorprendida?— le dije con una sonrisa ladina y arrogante

— Es raro verlo tan temprano General—

— Me ofendes, ¿estas insinuando que soy un vago?— dije falsamente ofendido, ella solo me miro dando a entender que era mejor callarme y lo hice, en cuanto me senté en mi escritorio se acerco con una pila de papeles para mi— ¿Todo eso para hoy?— pregunte horrorizado

— Si señor, todos para hoy, y aun le falta un poco de los de ayer— me dijo amenazadoramente, yo solté un suspiro frustrado

— Odio el papeleo— le hice saber, pero ella ya estaba sentada de nuevo en su escritorio

Me quede observándola disimuladamente y no me gusto nada su aspecto, yo imaginaba que como era costumbre suya, para hoy ella ya estaría "normal" pero por el contrario y según la sombra bajo sus ojos, tal vez estaba aun peor que ayer. Y me sentía algo mal, porque tal vez yo tenía algo de culpa al haberle hecho esa pregunta anoche, pero si realmente pienso las cosas, ella no estaría así por algo tan simple, lo mas seguro es que tal vez seguía pensando en el pasado. Además estaba el pequeño detalle en su escritorio.

En una esquina de su escritorio, en una pose abandonada había una bufanda, estaba seguro que se la habían regalado y también sabía _quien_ lo había hecho. Pero también sabía que ella no pensaba conservarla, empezando porque ese no era su tipo de bufanda, los colores pasteles chillones y empezando por el rosa mezclado con el lila y a cuadros no son lo suyo, ella siempre prefiere los tonos discretos mas si lo combinaba con el uniforme, en verdad el tipo no sabia nada de ella, aparte de tener muy mal gusto, claro. Además era obvio que lo había aceptado más por compromiso que por otra cosa.

Y aunque supiera que esa bufanda tarde o temprano terminaría en las manos de alguien mas, o en las de su primer dueño, porque ella no tendría el valor para tirarla, no podía reprimir mi deseo de incinerarla hasta que no quedaran ni cenizas, no podía controlar las ganas de ir hasta la tienda de abrigos y decirle al imbécil ese, que regalándole cosas no la conquistaría, porque ella no era materialista, porque aunque le regalara el sol, él nunca podría estar a su altura.

Y no me refería al dinero ni a la posición, simplemente al tipo de hombre que era, ni en mis más recónditos sueños podría imaginarla a ella con un hombre como Lian Bertrand, con un blandengue como él, ella necesitaba alguien con un carácter que se acoplara al suyo, que fuera firme y decidido, alguien con ideales, después de todo lo que ella había pasado, después de llevar años luchando por un sueño, ella no se conformaría con alguien tan normal, y no quería ser arrogante o egoísta diciendo que solo yo cumplía esos requisitos, no, es solo que era verdad, si ella encontraba a alguien y decidiera dejar de luchar a mi lado, yo lo comprendería, pero también estaba _absolutamente_ seguro de que seria alguien totalmente diferente a Bertrand.

Pero no podía dejar de sentirme molesto, porque justo había aparecido cuando ella estaba en un estado vulnerable y sabia perfectamente por experiencia propia que cuando se esta en ese estado, nunca viene mal una compañía por muy simple que fuera, alguien que por aunque fuera un par de segundo te distrajera de la realidad. Pero yo no era nadie para interferir y nunca lo había hecho, igual que ella tampoco lo había hecho conmigo. Pero eso no evita que me sienta como me siento. Y es que siempre esta la probabilidad de que entre alguno de esos pretendientes, aparezca alguien que en verdad a ella le importara. Alguien a quien ella viera lo suficientemente valioso como para entregarse a él, porque aunque se que _yo_ he sido el primero en poner las manos sobre ese cuerpo y aunque estoy seguro de seguir siendo el _único_ que lo había hecho, no estaba seguro de que en el futuro no habría otro. Siempre existía la probabilidad. _Siempre._

Dando un suspiro resignado y mal humorado ante mis pensamientos, preferí empezar a trabajar, no quería pensar mucho en eso, aparte de que había mucho papeleo acumulado y era mejor tratar de terminarlo de una vez, aun cuando era tan tedioso. Pero eso ahora era mejor que pensar.


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Summary: **__Recuerdos e imágenes de un pasado juntos la atormentan, una vida en la que ambos habían sido felices, pero tendría que dejarlos de lado y centrarse en su trabajo y en la meta de él, si es que no quería sentirse cada vez mas sola __en el futuro_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa _

**REMEMBRANZA **

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Cuatro **

—_**Pov Roy—**_

Esa tarde no dimos mi recorrido por central, pues ella me obligo a terminar todo el papeleo ese mismo día, así que habíamos salido bastante tarde del cuartel. Ella se había puesto su abrigo, sus guantes y _su_ bufanda, no la _vergüenza _de mal gusto que tenia sobre su escritorio. Esa la había guardado tranquilamente en el bolso antes de levantarse. La acompañé como ya era mi costumbre hasta su casa y me había marchado a la mía, pero esta vez en cuanto llegue fui directamente a servirme una copa de whisky, y aunque hacia mucho que no lo hacia, lo vi necesario. Me tire sobre el sillón de la sala a _pensar_, a pensar en lo mucho que aborrecía que las cosas entre nosotros estuvieran así, en cuanto lamentaba no haber tenido nunca el valor para enfrentarla y decirle todo lo que pensaba. Y todo lo había hecho por "protegerla", aunque no había servido de nada. Pero también llegue a la conclusión de que nunca era tarde para remediar las cosas. Y es que aunque tal vez nosotros no tenían probabilidades, era mejor intentarlo y fallar, que lamentarme por no haberlo hecho.

Y lo primero que haría, seria mostrarle a Lian Bertrand que no tenia ninguna posibilidad con ella. Y después de no tener a nadie merodeando y molestando, entonces la enfrentaría. Estaba decidido, _lo haría. _

Este día, de nuevo llegue temprano a la oficina, la Teniente se había sorprendido mucho más al ver que el milagro se repetía por segunda vez. Yo me había fijado cautelosamente y la _horrible_ bufanda no estaba por ningún lado, y eso era algo bueno, no estaba seguro de cuanto, pero lo era. Aunque seguía preocupado por ella, su semblante seguía igual que ayer, y aunque no había empeorado, tampoco había mejorado y eso no me daba buena espina.

El día había pasado terriblemente denso, la Teniente estaba mas callada que nunca, y se había empecinado mucho mas en hacerme trabajar, era obvio que no quería que saliéramos a hacer mi recorrido diario, pues lo mas seguro es que no me quería dar ninguna oportunidad de hablar con ella, y era lógico que estado fuera del cuartel me iba a sentir mas seguro para confrontarla. Pero si ella pensaba que eso me iba a amedrentar, estaba muy equivocada. Cuando terminamos el papeleo ya era la hora de salir, aguarde tranquilamente a que archivara y entregara el papeleo y a que guardara sus cosas, cuando estaba acercándose a su abrigo, le hable.

— Teniente, espere un segundo— ella se giro inmediatamente hacia mi— quiero hablar con usted— hable sin expresión

— General, ¿Encuentra necesario hablar conmigo justo ahora?— pregunto seria, pero aun con ese semblante impasible, era lógico que quería escapar de la conversación

— Es una orden— dije algo enojado. Ella al notar mi tono y al verme usando mi rango no tuvo otra opción que acercarse a mi escritorio

— Dígame entonces General—

— ¿Tiene algún problema con el trabajo Teniente?— pregunte ahora mas calmado, ella arrugo la frente

— No señor ¿Eh hecho algo que le haga pensar eso?— pregunto sorprendida

— ¿Esta segura? ahora que somos menos, y que usted hace mucho mas trabajo que antes, ¿No siente que es demasiado? ¿No esta cansada de tanta responsabilidad?—

— En absoluto, aunque es obvio que ahora hay más trabajo por hacer, no tengo ningún problema con ello, me siento absolutamente capacitada para hacerlo— dijo con determinación. Y eso ya lo sabia, pero era necesario que lo preguntara, en el fondo, de eso también me sentía culpable, ahora que solo éramos nosotros dos, ella tenia que hacer el trabajo que antes se dividían entre cinco, además del mío propio

— Entonces dime— dije ahora dejando de lado mi rango— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?— su mirada expreso que ya se imaginaba donde terminaría la conversación

— No se porque me pregunta eso señor, me encuentro perfectamente— dijo algo irritada

— ¡No mientas!— dije firme pero empezando a exasperarme, me levante de mi lugar y me acerque a ella, pero ella no se movió ni un solo centímetro— Sabes perfectamente que a mi no me puedes mentir ¡Demonios! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Estoy preocupado— dije mientras me movía de un lado al otro alrededor suyo, ella continuo en su lugar y en ningún momento se atrevió a mirarme— Aunque lo niegues, se que algo te pasa, son demasiados años, como para no saber a la perfección que algo anda mal y tu como siempre intentas ocultarlo y lo niegas todo, pero no soporto mas verte día a día intentando demostrar que esta bien, cuando no lo es— Mi preocupación se notaba en mi voz, pero no quería esconderla, ya lo había hecho bastante por años y era hora de hablar con el corazón en la mano— ¿Es que ya no confías en mí? ¿Tanto te he decepcionado para que no me pidas ayuda? ¿Para que no lo hables conmigo? ¿Tanto he cambiado?— pregunte lo que hace bastante rato me venia haciendo un hueco de preocupación en el pecho

— No diga eso señor, si no confiara en usted no estaría aquí protegiéndolo— su voz aunque firme salio algo quebrada

— ¿Entonces que es lo que pasa? ¡Dímelo! Y por favor, deja de usar ese formalismo que en este preciso momento lo único que hace es irritarme— dije deteniéndome a sus espaldas

— No puedo— su voz era muy baja

— ¿Por qué?— la mire esperando que se girara, pero no lo hizo

— Simplemente no puedo hacerlo, entiéndeme por favor— _por favor, _esas palabras habían salido aun mas bajas y quebradas, mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo. Solté un suspiro cansado

— Riza, entiéndeme tu a mi… ¿Si estuvieras en mi lugar, estarías preocupada?— dije esta vez mas calmado

— Si— soltó después de un corto silencio

— ¿Entonces ahora me entiendes? Comprendes que _necesito_ que seas tu quien confíe en mi. Se que he cometido muchos errores y no estoy orgulloso de ellos, se que te he arrastrado de algún modo hasta una vida miserable y aunque lo niegues siempre voy a ser el culpable de ello, en mi conciencia siempre va a estar presente que solo yo soy el culpable de que tus manos estén manchas de sangre y de que se sigan manchando. Y aunque insistas en que es tu decisión, no puedo evitar pensarlo. Pero también quiero arreglarlo, de algún modo quiero ser yo el que te ayude, egoístamente quiero ser esa persona que sea lo suficientemente valiosa como para que acudas a ella— me acerque lentamente a ella y desde atrás apoye mi cabeza en su hombro, ella dio un respingo de sorpresa, pero no se alejo, aunque la podía sentir mas tensa que nunca — Riza, se que en el pasado no cumplí muchas cosas que te prometí, que te falle, se que las decisiones que tome creyendo que eran las correctas, tuvieron un resultado completamente diferente al que espere, pero, por favor, déjame estar a tu lado, no como tu superior, no como un compañero de trabajo o la simple persona que tienes que proteger, si no por lo menos como un amigo, alguien en quien confiar, déjame ser yo quien pueda protegerte esta vez, si en el pasado fui el culpable de tus problemas, déjame ser en el futuro la solución para ellos—

Ella continuaba en silencio, solo podía escuchar su respiración acelerada, podía sentir como su pecho subía cada vez que tomaba aire, casi podía ver como su cerebro trabajaba a mil, por todas las cosas que acaba de decirle, y aun así no se decidía a sacar una conclusión, o más bien, no quería hacerlo. Arriesgándome tome su mano, al no sentirla reaccionar, me acerque mas y con mi otra mano la rodee por la cintura.

— ¿No estas cansada de estar sola?— susurre, pero estaba tan cerca de ella que sabia me escucharía— ¿No se te hace más difícil continuar cuando te das cuenta de que esta es una vida vacía?... pues yo si lo estoy, y mas aun cuando te _extraño_ tanto, cuando malditamente extraño el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, porque aunque todos los días compartimos estas mismas cuatro paredes, yo solo me puedo limitar a tratarte como mi subordinada, como si fueras una simple empleada, cuando lo que en verdad quiero, es que vuelvas a ser mía, cuando lo único que he deseado es que vuelvas a estar _conmigo_— Su respiración cada vez mas irregular era lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar, por un largo rato hubo un silencio que me hizo un hueco inmenso en el pecho y entonces comprendí al ver una lagrima en su mejilla, que había sido un idiota, que no debí haberla presionado, que de nuevo yo era el culpable de su sufrimiento, que tal vez, era mejor haberme callado aun cuando me moría por hablar, pero tal vez así, no habría sido de nuevo _yo_, el causante de sus lágrimas— Perdóname Riza, yo… no quería… — dije soltándola de mi agarre, ya no quería cometer mas errores ya la había presionado demasiado— Riza…— la sentí tomar un gran respiro

— ¿Eso era todo lo que me tenia que decir?— dijo firmemente, pero su voz de nuevo se notaba rota. Inmediatamente baje mi cabeza, mientras miraba al suelo y veía mis botas adornándolo frívolamente

— Si, era todo— respondí al final

— Entonces ¿Me puedo retirar?— dijo aun de espaldas

— Si, te puedes retirar— se giro rápidamente, tomo su abrigo y se fue y si en algún momento me miro, no lo supe, pues aun tenia la mirada en mis botas.

Cuando escuche la puerta cerrarse me acerque a mi escritorio y me desplome sobre la silla. Mire la puerta cerrada por un largo momento y llegue a la conclusión de que tal vez la había presionado, tal vez había sido un error, pero por lo menos, lo había intentado, y aunque me había quedado claro, que ella no me quería a su lado, mas que como su superior o compañero de trabajo, se por lo menos que la decisión no había estado en mis manos, que esta vez no había sido por mi cobardía o por mi silencio. Pero aun así, no podía evitar la amargura que sentía al saber _la verdad_.

Después de estar un rato indefinido en la oscuridad de mi oficina, divagando en la nada, decidí levantarme y me fui a un bar a tomar una copa, pero esta vez, ni siquiera eso había sido suficiente, no me había servido de nada, así que pedí la cuenta, pero como era de esperarse antes de salir, una chica se acerco coqueteando deliberadamente hasta mi, y aunque la mayoría pensaba que yo tenia infinidades de mujeres, que salía con cualquiera que se me cruzara, todo era mentira, aunque había tenido una que otra cita, siempre terminaba comparándolas y ellas siempre terminaban perdiendo. _Siempre _había sido igual. Y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción, así que muy cortésmente rechace a la chica y me fui del bar. Hoy no estaba de humor para aguantar parloteos sin sentido y mujeres banales y vacías.

Mi vida era una mierda, o por lo menos, yo mismo me había empecinado en que así fuera al tomar decisiones erróneas en el pasado. Pero si el destino y _Ella_ querían que las cosas fueran así, ya no había marcha atrás, no podía hacer _nada más, _tendría que aceptarlo y enfrentarlo, de ahora en adelante, seria lo que ella quería que fuera, solo su superior, solo la persona a quien proteger, solo el General de la milicia, solo _eso_. Por más difícil que fuera, tendría que hacerlo, además, ya no tenía ninguna otra opción. Camine por la ciudad largo rato, iba sin rumbo por las calles oscuras y frías de central, e inconcientemente había llegado hasta el edificio donde ella vivía. Solté una risa irónica y burlona de mi mismo, era increíble que aun sin querer, todo me llevara a ella. Me quede de pie mirando el lugar como esperando que ella apareciera en cualquier momento, que me viera y bajara por mi, ¡era tan iluso! Una silueta empezó a salir del edificio y mi mano se hizo un puño al ver quien era.


	5. Capítulo 5

_**Summary: **__Recuerdos e imágenes de un pasado juntos la atormentan, una vida en la que ambos habían sido felices, pero tendría que dejarlos de lado y centrarse en su trabajo y en la meta de él, si es que no quería sentirse cada vez mas sola __en el futuro_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa _

**REMEMBRANZA **

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Cinco **

—_**Pov Roy—**_

— _Bertrand_— Susurre con ira, el susodicho caminaba desganado y con cara afligida, pero en cuanto noto mi presencia su seño se frunció y camino hacia mi, yo guarde mis manos en los bolsillos del abrigo, debía controlarme un poco, era solo un_ pelele_

— Usted debe ser el General Mustang— dijo con evidente rabia

— El mismo, ¿Algún problema?— respondí casi escupiendo las palabras

— Si, uno bastante importante— yo solo levante una ceja

— ¿Y quien demonios es usted?— le pregunte, no quería darle importancia al decirle que estaba al tanto de su existencia

— ¡No se haga el estúpido que bien sabe quien soy yo!—

— No tengo la más minima idea de quien puede ser un inútil como usted—

— No se haga el desentendido Mustang, que bien sabe que soy Lian Bertrand… Usted es el culpable de que Riza no quiera estar conmigo, de que me rechace— inevitablemente sonreí con sorna

— ¿A si? ¿Acaso ella le dijo algo que me culpe a mi por su incompetencia?— lo vi empuñar su mano

— No es necesario que lo hiciera. Pero no soy entupido—

— Pues a mi me parece lo contrario— Bertrand me miro con odio

— No puedo entender como Riza prefiere a alguien tan engreído como usted— escupió las palabras

— Pues yo si puedo entender porque no prefiere a un blandengue como usted— dije sonriendo ladinamente

— No me provoque Mustang, porque yo no le tengo miedo— cada vez se veía mas colérico

— ¿A si?— pregunte con ironía mientras arqueaba mis cejas haciéndome el sorprendido. Bertrand se acerco a mí con rabia y me lanzo un golpe, el cual esquive fácilmente

— ¡Imbécil!— Grito

— Me importa muy poco si no me tiene miedo Bertrand— dije teniéndolo fuertemente por la muñeca y aumentando poco a poco mi agarre mientras hablaba—fue usted quien empezó todo este parloteo, además de acusarme de las cosas más ridículas, cuando es usted el del error, ¿Es que no se ha puesto a pensar bien las cosas? ¿Se cree usted que es lo suficiente para ella? Para empezar esta culpando a alguien más por sus propios errores, es tan poco hombre que no acepta ni la realidad ni el rechazo y no encuentra mejor escusa que culpar a alguien más por eso. Si quiere mi concejo, búsquese o una nueva personalidad que se acople a ella o a otra mujer diferente, porque así como están las cosas, ya se vio el resultado. Y tenga un poco de disposición para en el futuro recibir otro rechazo— dije soltándolo a la vez que lo empujaba con algo de fuerza haciéndolo caer sentado al suelo, él se agarro la muñeca sobando disimuladamente y me miro con odio

— ¿Y usted cree que si es lo suficiente para ella?—

— En ningún momento he dicho eso, pero al menos, yo no culpo a otro por ello— me gire dándole la espalda— Aléjese de ella Bertrand — dije mientras tomaba rumbo a mi casa

— ¿Me esta amenazando?—

— Tómelo como quiera, porque aunque se que lo rechazo, no lo quiero cerca de ella… Ah y por cierto, a Riza no le gustan los colores pasteles, ni las combinaciones a cuadros. Téngalo en cuenta para la próxima— escuche una clara maldición de su parte, pero después no le preste atención y seguí mi camino a casa. Tal vez me había portado muy infantil, pero él no me había dado más opción, además no podía evitarlo, aunque sea, en algo tenia que ganar hoy

—_**Pov Riza—**_

Cerré la puerta y me deslicé al suelo, tal vez había sido un poco dura con Lian, pero había estado demasiado insistente, me sentía un poco mal pues no era un mal chico, pero no podía mentirle ni a él, ni a ni mi misma, nunca íbamos a funcionar, _yo_ no iba a funcionar, y probablemente nunca lo haría con nadie, y aunque sabia perfectamente el porque, tampoco quería afrontarlo. No quería aceptar que tenia el corazón pendiendo de un hilo, nunca me hubiera imaginado que _él_, me diría tales cosas, tenía la sospecha de que preguntaría por mi estado, pero no más, él siempre se quedaba en el molde, siempre comprendía que no quería hablar y guardaba silencio. Pero esta vez me había desarmado. Me había dejado sin palabras.

Y aunque se que fue cobarde de mi parte salir huyendo como lo hice, no pude hacer nada mas, no sabia como reaccionar y aun no se como voy a darle la cara mañana, y los días siguientes, cuando lo escuche pedirme ser amigos, cuando me abrazo, cuando me dijo que se sentía solo, cuando me dijo que me extrañaba, por un momento quise abrazarlo, quise girarme y gritarle que yo me sentía igual, que también lo necesitaba, que lo extrañaba como loca, jurarle que siempre estaría a su lado, que también necesitaba que alguien me protegiera, pero no pude, no reaccione, me congele en mi lugar y no pude hacer nada. Irme de ahí fue aun más difícil, porque lo único que hice, fue demostrarle que nunca tendré el valor para enfrentarlo, que nunca voy a poder aceptar que lo necesito más que nadie, que lo _amo_, que lo hago desde que soy una niña, y que nunca podré dejar de hacerlo. Pero lo único que hice fue decepcionarlo. Y como si no fuera poco, estoy segura que ahora se debe estar lamentando, debe estar pensando que fue un error haberme dicho como se sentía. Yo se que tan difícil debe ser para él abrirse a los demás y aunque en una época era a mi con la única que se mostraba vulnerable, se que después de mucho tiempo, ahora hasta conmigo le cuesta hacerlo y no lo culpo. Porque siempre que él intento entablar alguna conversación de amistad, fui yo la que siempre puso el limite, la que lo alejo.

Sentí a Hayate sentarse frente a mi, me miraba con atención, como queriendo saber que me pasaba, sus ojos negros, parecían expresar preocupación, él siempre había sido muy perceptivo, y aunque fuera un perro, a veces parecía un ser humano, porque cuando yo estaba deprimida, siempre venia a mi lado a intentar consolarme, siempre estando conmigo cuando estaba sola, él había sido mi compañía estos últimos años y haciéndole una pequeña caricia tras las orejas se lo agradecí. Pero aun así, seguía sintiéndome sola, miserable y rota.

¿Por qué no tuve el valor para hablar con él? ¿Por qué no soy capaz de corresponderle? ¿Por qué, si todo este tiempo había sido lo que secretamente más había anhelado? Y la única respuesta es que tengo miedo, tengo miedo a que _no_ funcione, a que esto sea un impedimento para su meta, a que nosotros mismos seamos un fracaso juntos, a que el peso de nuestras culpas nos castigue y de nuevo tenga que soportar el dolor de una separación, y estoy segura que no podré soportarlo de nuevo, si lo intentamos y fracasamos, no podré tratarlo nunca mas como a mi superior, no tendré nunca mas el valor para enfrentarlo todos los días y no pensar en lo que paso y fallo.

Pero ¿Acaso no se trata de eso la vida? ¿De intentar infinidad de veces y aun cuando fallas, seguir intentando? ¿Somos merecedores de la felicidad? Aun después de nuestros pecados ¿Podremos algún día ser felices? ¿Sentir la plenitud junto a esa persona? ¿Yo lo merezco? ¿Podré hacerlo? El solo hecho de pensar en fallar me llena de angustia, y aunque no debería de hacerlo, cuando he sido yo la que ha tenido que enfrentar muchos de mis propios miedos durante los últimos años, logrando superarlos siempre, esta vez es complicado. Esta vez me enfrento a un miedo que lleva conmigo más de la mitad de mi vida. Pero ¿Acaso él no me ha demostrado durante ese mismo tiempo que siempre hemos podido salir victoriosos cuando nos lo proponemos? ¿Qué juntos siempre llegaremos a la meta? ¿Acaso como él dijo, no confío en él?

No, claro que lo hago, _confío_ plenamente en él, _se_ que no me va a decepcionar, porque yo tampoco lo dejare hacerlo, porque yo tampoco lo are con él, porque es así como funcionamos, porque somos un equipo, y solo si estamos los dos es que podremos salir adelante, así es como hemos sido siempre. Y he sido una estúpida al no haberlo comprendido antes, pero nunca es tarde para remediarlo o eso quiero creer.

Me levante rápidamente asustando a Hayate, quien me dio una mirada incomprendida.

— No te preocupes Hayate, si todo sale bien, tal vez mañana estaré mucho mejor, deséame suerte— y como si hubiera entendido, lanzo un ladrido en mi dirección y meneo la cola, para después echarse tranquilo. Yo por mi parte tome mi abrigo, las llaves y salí con el corazón acelerado— _Dios, si aun estas ahí arriba para mi, por favor, ayúdame a hacer lo correcto_— pedí mientras salía corriendo del edificio

En cuanto salí el frío me golpeo con fuerza, estaba oscuro y desolado, como era de imaginarse, no tengo idea de la hora, pero es obvio que es lo suficientemente tarde, como para que no haya ni un alma divagando en la ciudad. Acelere mis pasos y tome el camino mas corto a mi destino, solo esperaba, que no fuera demasiado tarde. Doble en una esquina y a lo lejos vi una silueta, por como caminaba, sus pasos lentos pero constantes, el tamaño de sus hombros y las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo, supe que era él, mi corazón se detuvo un segundo, solo para seguir latiendo rápidamente y sin parar, disminuí un poco mis pasos y cuando estuve a una distancia considerable decidí hablar, él ya debía de haberse dado cuenta de que alguien estaba cerca, así que tarde o temprano se iba a girar. Tome un poco de aire y aclare un poco mi garganta. Sentía mi corazón cada vez latiendo más fuerte.

— ¡Roy!— lo llame y pude sentir lo bien que era pronunciar su nombre después de tantos años. Él se paro en seco y muy lentamente se giro, en cuanto me vio, su expresión no pudo ser otra que de sorpresa, como había dicho antes, yo nunca lo había vuelto a llamar por su nombre

— ¿Cómo?— mis manos temblaban, su mirada me decía que aun no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado, yo me paralice y no dije nada por un rato, pero no era para esto que había decidido buscarlo, así que reuní valor

— ¿Podemos…? ¿Podemos hablar?— lamente que mis palabras salieran en un tono tan nervioso. Él me miro aun tratando de comprender que era lo que pasaba

— Si, claro que podemos, ¿Quieres que hablemos en mi apartamento o te sientes mas cómoda aquí? — pregunto con cautela, pero también pude notar que estaba nervioso

— Preferiría en tu apartamento— dije simplemente

Él me miro otro par de segundos, para después empezar a caminar la última cuadra que faltaba hasta su casa, ambos íbamos a paso lento, yo unos centímetros atrás suyo. Cuando estuvimos frente a la puerta de su apartamento, la abrió y se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar primero. Estaba muy nerviosa, pues no sabia que hacer, todo el valor me había abandonado a última hora, sentí que cerró la puerta y encendió las luces yo estaba dándole la espalda pero sabia que me estaba mirando.

— ¿Quieres un café o un té?— pregunto indeciso, esta vez me gire para hablarle

— No, gracias, pero no vengo de visita, solo quiero hablarte sobre hoy—

— Escucha— se apresuro a decir— Discúlpame por eso, la verdad es que yo no quería hacerte sentir mal o mucho menos presionarte, yo…—

— No— esta vez lo interrumpí yo— No vengo a reprocharte nada— él me miraba atento— Primero que todo quería disculparme contigo por como reaccione, se que no debió ser fácil, decir todo eso y que luego yo actuara cobardemente dejándote sin respuesta mientras huía—

— No es necesario que te disculpes, comprendo perfectamente el que reaccionaras así—

— Aun así— volví a hablar— Creo que no fue justo—

— Riza…—

— No, escúchame, escúchame porque, no estoy segura de poder decirlo una segunda vez, yo en verdad lamento haberme ido así, mas cuando habían tantas cosas que quería decirte, pero me tomaste por sorpresa, nunca pensé que volveríamos a hablar del pasado. Han pasado muchos años y siempre habíamos estado en silencio, así que, no me lo espere. Pero cuando llegue a mi casa, no hacia otra cosa que no fuera pensar en todo esto— él me miraba atento, ansioso— y llegue a la conclusión de que tienes razón… yo también me siento sola y estoy cansada de estarlo, de llegar a mi apartamento todos los días y encontrarlo tan vacío, estoy cansada de callarme tantas cosas que he querido hablar, que siempre quise compartir, en el fondo estoy cansada de anteponer todo sobre mi misma, de hacer todo menos lo que quiero y aunque puedes estar absolutamente seguro que tu sueño también es mío, que no lo hago solo por ti, porque hace mucho que también se convirtió en mi meta en la vida, también hay muchas otras cosas que yo he querido hacer todos estos años. Pero lo más importante por lo que he decidido venir hasta aquí, lo que quise decirte antes y no pude— levante mi mirada la cual se había deslizado hasta el suelo, y la pose directamente en sus ojos— Es que yo también _te extraño_— solté en un suspiro de nervios

Sin esperarme sus movimientos, él se había lanzado hasta mi abrazándome fuertemente por la cintura mientras hundía su cabeza en mi cuello, justo en el lado donde estaba la horrible cicatriz de ese inolvidable día, esta vez no me contuve y respondí su abrazo cruzando mis brazos por sus hombros y cerrando los ojos al sentirme tan bien de esa forma.

— Se que no es correcto lo que hacemos— le dije aun abrazándolo— pero estoy cansada de hacer lo que otros creen que lo es, por primera vez, quiero hacer lo que yo considere correcto, y si no es demasiado tarde, si aun no he perdido la oportunidad, he venido a decirte que yo también quiero estar a tu lado Roy— Él se separo lentamente y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos

— Claro que no es tarde, y te equivocas al decir que es incorrecto, porque yo estoy absolutamente seguro de lo contrario, si no fuera así, ¿Por qué aun estamos aquí después de tantos años? ¿Por qué el destino se habría empecinado en que aun continuáramos por el mismo camino? Simplemente porque es así como tenemos que estar— su mirada aunque seria se notaba diferente, se notaba esperanzada y estoy segura que esa misma cualidad debe estar cruzando ahora mismo la mía— Riza… te juro que esta vez no te voy a decepcionar— decía mientras acercaba lentamente su rostro hacia mi, mi corazón de nuevo empezó a latir arrebatado

— Lo se— susurre

No pude evitar recordar la primera vez que ambos habíamos estado en esta misma situación, y aunque lo recordaba a él con unas facciones mas aniñadas, aun seguía causando el mismo efecto que esa vez. Tal vez ahora la sensación era mucho mas intensa al haber tanta ansiedad por los años que pase anhelándolo. Sus labios se unieron suavemente con los míos, y definitivamente descubrí que era muchísimo mejor que antes, tal vez porque ahora lo veía desde una posición mas madura, tal vez porque durante todo este tiempo siempre había soñado con esto de nuevo, tal vez porque sabia que ante los ojos de los demás esto era prohibido, pero aun así, seguía siendo tan hermoso como antes. Cruzándole de nuevo los brazos al cuello, le correspondí fervientemente, acaricie su cabello que tanto había extrañado tocar, las manos de Roy me aprisionaban fuertemente contra él apretándome a su cuerpo, era increíble comprobar lo que había visto con el paso de los años, como su cuerpo había crecido y se había hecho mas grande y fuerte, mas rudo, y puedo jurar que él se encontraba pensando en lo mismo que yo, pues sus manos divagaban por mi cuerpo como intentando comprobar por el mismo como yo también había cambiado. Lentamente caminamos hasta su habitación, chocamos contra la puerta y tardamos un rato en abrirla pues estábamos mas preocupados por besarnos que por cualquier otra cosa.

En el camino hasta la cama, no pude evitar quitarle su abrigo y la chaqueta del uniforme, aun de pie, acaricie su pecho por sobre la camisa blanca mientras iba soltando cada botón, la deje caer al suelo y esta vez no pude evitar tocar la cicatriz de su abdomen, y aunque sabia que tras esa marca había una historia triste ni siquiera pensé en ello, solo estaba preocupada en memorizar nuevamente ese cuerpo, esta vez incluyendo las cicatrices de la guerra, las huellas que dejaron los últimos años en los que no estuvimos juntos. Roy al parecer entendió lo que hacia y decidió imitarme, pues paro de besar mis labios, solo para bajar con los suyos por mi cuello, hasta mis propias cicatrices, quitando en su paso las ropas estorbosas del uniforme y lo único que en estos momentos nos recordaba lo prohibido que era lo que estábamos haciendo.

Despojados de las prendas y memorizadas nuevamente cada parte de nuestros cuerpos, él reanudo de nuevo nuestros besos y muy lenta y suavemente nos posiciono sobre la vieja cama, la cual se quejo de nuestro peso al soltar un chirrido, al que no prestamos mucha atención en todo caso. Después de un tiempo indefinido en el que solo nos besamos y acariciamos, Roy paro lentamente mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos.

— No sabes cuanto tiempo llevo soñando con esto— dijo con la voz algo agitada— cuanto extrañaba estar así contigo— continuo— te deseo como nunca pude desear a nadie mas, y quiero que quede claro, que después de todos estos años, _nunca_ he estado con nadie así, porque nunca encontré alguien que me haga sentir como tu lo haces Riza— dijo tomando mi mano y llevándola a su pecho, en el cual, se sentía su corazón latiendo arrebatadamente— porque solo tu me haces recordar mi parte mas humana, porque me haces sentir que soy merecedor de todo esto, que aun tengo una oportunidad de sentirme completo, porque _te amo_— y después de mucho tiempo pude sonreír sintiéndome plena de felicidad, sintiendo la alegría rebozarme por completo

— Yo también te amo Roy— él también sonrío— y por eso mismo, yo tampoco he estado con nadie—

— Lo se— me interrumpió— no tengo ni una sola duda de ello— dijo besándome de nuevo, pero esta vez nuestro beso era apasionado, agitado y posesivo, porque después de tantos años solos, queríamos dejar claro que siempre nos habíamos pertenecido, que siempre habíamos sido, el uno del otro, porque ya era imposible controlar una pasión que había estado guardada tanto tiempo a la espera de desatarse. Porque esta noche, íbamos a demostrarnos cuanto nos habíamos extrañado

Sentí las manos de Roy acariciarme de una forma diferente, mucho_ mas_ intima, sus manos ásperas y firmes me tocaban con evidente deseo, me mostraban que aun con el tiempo, él sabia exactamente donde tocar y como hacerlo, no pude evitar sonreír por eso, porque me encantaba y tengo que aceptar que me excitaba demasiado el que Roy lo recordara tan bien, y le iba a demostrar que yo tampoco lo había olvidado, que yo también recordaba cada detalle de nuestra intimidad, de esas noches en las que aun siendo tan jóvenes, nos pasábamos la noche por completo haciendo el amor. Y hoy lo más probable, es que seria mucho mas intensa que esas ocasiones, así que sin dudarlo ni un segundo, yo también empecé a mover mis manos, a acariciarlo donde yo sabia él quería y sus suspiros y bajos gemidos me confirmaban en lo correcto que estaba.

Después de caricias intensas, y ya estando cubiertos de una leve capa de sudor, sentí a Roy posicionarse sobre mí, sentí su sexo presionando muy lentamente sobre el mío, abriéndose paso con cuidado en un lugar en el que solo él había tenido acceso. Ambos soltamos un gemido cuando estuvimos unidos por completo, nos miramos complacidos y de nuevo nos besamos al tiempo que Roy empezaba a moverse lentamente sobre mí, lo había extrañado demasiado, pero esta noche, iba a recuperar el tiempo perdido, así que uniéndome a sus movimientos y acariciándolo sin parar quería demostrarle que me quedaría siempre junto a él.

Solo gemidos y suspiros se escuchaban en la habitación, su aliento sobre mi piel, nuestras pieles rozándose y tocándose constantemente, las sabanas arrugadas y desordenadas, todo esto se me hacia tan familiar, tan mío, esta vez, no éramos el General y la Teniente, Mustang y Hawkeye, esta vez, éramos solo Roy y Riza, un hombre y una mujer amándose, entregándose por completo al otro sin restricciones, sin prohibiciones, solo simple y sencillamente por amor. Lo abrace con fuerza y solté un gemido en su oído cuando mi momento llego, él siguió moviéndose un rato y supe que estaba cerca cuando me tomo de las caderas, presionándome mucho mas hasta él, y apoyando su frente en la almohada mientras su respiración era cada vez mas agitada. Y recordando otra de tantas cosas, mordí suavemente bajo su oreja sintiéndolo llegar con fuerza, se dejo caer sobre mi y me beso con intensidad, para luego acostarse a mi lado y arrastrarme hasta él con un posesivo abrazo. No dijimos nada, cualquier palabra arruinaría este momento, lo único que hacíamos, era mirarnos a los ojos mutuamente, expresando de esa forma todo lo que sentíamos, todo lo necesario para un momento así.

Después de un rato en el que un silencio agradable era lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar, volvimos a besarnos, volvimos a las caricias intensas y a los roses frenéticos, haríamos de nuevo el amor, y ambos sabíamos, que no seria la ultima vez, esta noche era nuestra, y nada ni nadie nos la arruinarían.

La fuerte luz golpeaba mis ojos obligándome a despertar, me senté lentamente en la cama y parpadee un par de veces hasta acostumbrarme y poder ver con claridad a mí alrededor, aun estaba algo adormilada y se me hizo bastante confuso el lugar, pero en menos de un segundo recordé la noche pasada y sonreí como una estúpida, como lo había hecho la primera vez que había despertado en la misma situación, estando en la habitación de Roy en la casa de mi padre. Gire mi cabeza hasta él y pude apreciarlo profundamente dormido, se veía tan tranquilo y tan relajado, pocas veces había podido verlo con esa expresión los últimos años, no me pude contener y alargue mi mano hasta sus cabellos revueltos, tratando inútilmente de ponerlos en su lugar, pero me alarme considerablemente al ver el reloj sobre su mesita de noche. ¡Eran más de las ocho de la mañana! ¡Nos habíamos quedado dormidos! No, ¡_Yo_ me había quedado dormida! Desesperada, comencé a sacudir a Roy

— ¿Qué pasa?— pregunto adormilado, pero una sonrisa cruzo su rostro cuando me vio

— Es tarde, nos quedamos dormidos, levántate rápido que tenemos que ir al cuartel— pero en cuanto quise moverme sentí como me tomaba de las manos y me jalaba de vuelta a la cama a la vez que soltaba una risita

— ¿La increíble Teniente Hawkeye se quedo dormida? Esto si que es interesante—

— ¡Roy! Deja de…— no pude continuar, me estaba callando con un beso, un beso que duro lo suficiente para tranquilizarme y distraerme de mi intención inicial

— No es para tanto Riza— dijo sobre mis labios— el mundo no se va a acabar porque llegues tarde un solo día, solo tranquilízate. Además tenemos que hablar— yo lo mire extrañada

— Pensé que ya habíamos dicho todo anoche—

— En parte si, pero hay algo que quiero decirte— y como era su costumbre, me tomo el rostro con sus manos— Se que de ahora en adelante tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos con lo nuestro, se que van a haber momentos difíciles, pero quiero que sepas que nunca me voy a arrepentir, que pase lo que pase, esta fue la mejor decisión de todas las que he tomado hace mucho tiempo y que sin importar si lo merezco o no, yo soy el hombre mas feliz, porque estas de nuevo conmigo— yo sonreí y le di un fugaz beso para demostrarle que pensaba igual, no hacia falta que respondiera, él interpretaría mis acciones pues como siempre las palabras estaban de mas— así que habiendo dejado todo eso claro, ahora si puedes levantarte, será mejor que no causemos muchas sospechas y vayamos rápido al cuartel— Y haciendo justo lo que dijo, ambos nos levantamos, tomamos una ducha rápida, nos cambiamos y salimos rápidamente del apartamento


	6. Capítulo 6

_**Summary: **__Recuerdos e imágenes de un pasado juntos la atormentan, una vida en la que ambos habían sido felices, pero tendría que dejarlos de lado y centrarse en su trabajo y en la meta de él, si es que no quería sentirse cada vez mas sola __en el futuro_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa _

**REMEMBRANZA **

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Seis**

—_**Pov Roy—**_

No podía estar más que feliz este día, las cosas habían dado un giro impresionante de un momento a otro, y tenia que agradecerle a Dios pues al parecer aun me merezco algo de benevolencia de su parte, tal vez nunca iba a poder expiar mis pecados por completo, pero él sabia mas que nadie, lo mucho que quería hacerlo y también cuanto estaba luchando por ello, tal vez por eso me estaba dando una pequeña recompensa que merecida o no, yo se la iba a agradecer siempre.

Riza había querido pasar a su apartamento ella sola, pues Hayate estaría muriendo de hambre, ambos habíamos estado de acuerdo en llegar por separado al cuartel, así que la deje ir sola, cuando considere adecuado, tome rumbo a mi lugar de trabajo, tratando de esconder un poco la sonrisa estúpida de mi rostro para no levantar sospechas. A unos metros del cuartel, pude ver claramente a Bertrand salir de ahí, de nuevo la rabia que el sujeto me provocaba hicieron mella en mi y no pude evitar lanzar un bufido exasperado. ¿Qué demonios hacia aquí? Tal vez estaría buscando a Riza para rogarle que le diera una oportunidad, _¡iluso!_ Ahora si que el pobre imbécil no tenía ni una sola, y si me enteraba que era eso lo que había estado haciendo, hoy mismo me encargaría de dejarle clara su posición. Cuando llegue a la oficina, Riza aun no había llegado, así que imagine que Bertrand se había llevado una buena desilusión al no encontrarla, pero eso no quitaba que siguiera intentándolo mas adelante, aun pese a la advertencia que le había dado.

Cuando Riza llego no quise mencionarle a Bertrand pues ella no sabia de mi pequeño encuentro con él, es mas, dudo siquiera que supiera que estaba al tanto de su existencia, y aunque pensaba contárselo todo, seria mas adelante, o por lo menos hoy no, no arruinaría este día mencionando algo que no valía la pena. Ya era medio día y el trabajo había estado bastante bien, hoy estaba de buen humor, así que termine mas de la mitad del papeleo, estaba por proponerle a Riza que fuéramos a dar un paseo, cuando tocaron la puerta.

— Buenas tardes General, Teniente— era el mismo Sargento de la vez pasada, al parecer lo estaban usando mas como mensajero estos días, ambos lo saludamos— Quería informarle General que el Führer Grumman quiero verlo de inmediato— ¿Acaso estaba tan aburrido ese viejo pícaro, que quería jugar ajedrez justo ahora?

— Ahora mismo iré— dije resignado, al parecer hoy tampoco tendría mi paseo por central, el chico salio y yo iba tras él, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, no pude evitarlo y le guiñe un ojo a Riza, esta me miro desaprobando mi acción, pues era obvio que no quería demostraciones en el cuartel, pero no había podido controlarme

Cuando llegue a la oficina de Grumman, este me recibió como siempre, pero me sorprendió ver que no tenía el tablero de ajedrez listo para nuestra partida, por el contrario, me invito a tomar asiento antes de hablar con un semblante serio.

— Quiero hablarte de algo importante— su mirada estaba puesta en mi como tratando de averiguar algo

— ¿Paso algo malo?— pregunte preocupado

— Eso es lo que justamente quiero averiguar— dijo mientras acariciaba lentamente su bigote— he recibido una visita hoy con una noticia bastante interesante, un tal Lian Bertrand vino hasta mi esta mañana, asegurándome que en mi cuartel se estaba cometiendo una falta muy grave a las leyes— no pude evitar fruncir el seño, ¡el idiota ese! Eso había estado haciendo aquí, lo mas seguro es que nos había visto a Riza y a mi anoche yendo a mi casa, lo peor de todo, es que yo personalmente quería ser quien se lo contara a Grumman, pero quería buscar el momento adecuado, el muy imbécil de Bertrand no me había dado tiempo para pensar en como decírselo adecuadamente. Unas ganas inmensas de ahorcarlo me entraron de golpe, si salía bien de esta, lo buscaría y arreglaría cuentas con él, aunque al menos me alegraba que hubiera buscado a Grumman y no a nadie mas, otra persona seria un gran problema para nosotros, en cambio Grumman… bueno aun no se si va a ser malo o bueno, por mas que Grumman me hubiera ofrecido innumerables veces que me casara con Riza, eso era algo muy diferente a que se enterara que estábamos teniendo un "romance" sin su consentimiento

— ¿Qué tipo de falta?— pregunte, aunque era evidente que ya lo sabía

— La ley de Fraternización— dijo tranquilo— el chico asegura que un General de este cuartel esta teniendo una relación amorosa con su subordinada y como usted vera General Mustang, eso es una falta gravísima a las leyes de la milicia… o ¿Qué piensa usted sobre ello? ¿Cree que el chico miente?— su mirada estaba llena de malicia

— No Señor, no miente—

— ¿Usted cree? Pero ¿Quiénes podrán ser? En este cuartel, solo hay un solo General que tiene por subordinada a una mujer, y ese es usted General Mustang— lo estaba disfrutando, lo sabia, en sus ojos se notaba claramente un brillo especial

— Si, lo se Señor, por eso le digo que no miente—

— Así que ¿Me esta usted admitiendo completamente, que esta manteniendo una relación sentimental con la Teniente Hawkeye, con su subordinada, con mi _nieta_?— dijo entrecerrando los ojos

— Si señor— admití

— ¿Y puedo saber desde cuando?— Sus ojos me miraban atentamente

— Desde anoche Señor— volví a responder

— ¡Ja! Desde anoche— repitió con ironía— No les dieron tiempo ni de empezar… Ahora dígame General Mustang ¿Cómo es que este chico sabe tanto? ¿Tan descuidados han sido?—

— Solo diré, que es un simple estúpido despechado, que no acepto un rechazo y no encontró mejor regocijo para su orgullo herido que intentando vengarse de alguna forma— Grumman levanto ambas cejas sorprendido

— ¡Vaya! Así que tuviste competencia— no respondí nada, para mí, no se podía considerar competencia— Esto si que es mas entretenido que jugar al ajedrez— continuo hablando, aunque ese comentario fue mas para él que para mí— ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?— volvió a preguntar ahora serio

— En cuanto encontrara una forma adecuada de abordar el tema con usted, pero como ya ve, alguien se me adelanto—

— Ya veo, Tienes que considerar muchacho, que esto es una falta muy grave y que yo, como la máxima autoridad de este país, y siendo el responsable directo de todo lo que pasa bajo mí mando, tengo que castigar este tipo de violaciones a la ley—

— Estoy dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias—

— ¿Aun cuando tu puesto de Führer este en juego?—

— Si—dije sin pensarlo dos veces, y es que no importaba si yo no llegaba a la cima en la milicia, yo no me separaría de Riza, de alguna forma u otra lograría conseguir esa democracia aun sin formar parte de los militares, siempre habrían otras formas, no me iba a echar para atrás

— Bueno, me alegra saberlo, porque se perfectamente que es lo que tengo que hacer— hizo una pausa y me miro directamente mientras se levantaba de su asiento— voy a guardar silencio y a hacer como que no se nada, pero tendrás que prometerme a cambio que cuando seas tu quien ocupe mi lugar, y considerando todas las veces que te lo he pedido, te vas a casar con mi nieta— dijo soltando una sonora carcajada. Yo suspire aliviado, no podía esperar más de un viejo zorro como Grumman

— Creo que no me queda mas remedio— dije con falsa congoja— Aunque eso era algo que venia pensando hace rato— dije mirándolo directamente y sonriendo con arrogancia, él se acerco y palmeo mi hombro

— Excelente muchacho, y ahora que todo esta claro ¿Qué te parece una partida de ajedrez?— aceptando obviamente la invitación me quede a jugar, me daría mucho alivio contarle después a Riza lo que había pasado, contar con la aprobación de Grumman era algo sumamente valioso, y se que ella, también estará agradecida

Terminada la partida y habiendo quedado en un empate, salí bastante complacido hacia mi oficina, Riza estaba archivando todo, y pude notar que se había encargado de terminar los por primera vez pocos papeles que me faltaban, cerré la puerta con cuidado y puse el pestillo, me acerque a ella, que a estas alturas era mas que obvio que sabia de mi presencia y la abrace por la espalda.

— General, creo que no tengo que recordarle como comportarse— dijo soltándose suavemente y mirándome de forma desaprobatoria

— Okey, tienes razón, me deje llevar— dije con las manos en alto— Pero es que quiero contarte algo importante— y ante su atenta mirada le conté todo, empezando por Bertrand y como me había enterado de su existencia el día que los vi tomando un café en la ciudad. También mencione la horrible bufanda y aunque ella se disgusto un poco por mi calificativo, termino aceptando que se la había regresado porque, si simplemente no soportaba ver tal articulo en sus manos, no podía imaginarse llevarlo puesto alrededor de su cuello. Después le conté nuestro encuentro fuera de su edificio y al final llegue a lo sucedido hoy y su ceño se frunció notoriamente disgustada

— No puedo creer que Lian haya hecho tal cosa, fue demasiado inmadura su reacción, nunca pensé que actuaría de esa forma—

— Eso ya no tiene importancia, lo que en verdad importa es que Grumman lo aprueba y que contamos con su apoyo— ella sonrío

— Solo te pido que no le digas ni le hagas nada a Lian, me parece que es innecesario, prefiero que piense lo que quiera a que intente de nuevo vengarse infantilmente y esta vez acuda a alguien que si nos cause problemas—

— Tienes razón— pero encontraría la forma de aunque sea vengarme un poco, tal vez si quemaba solo un poco su tienda de abrigos

— Deja de pensar esas tonterías— me regaño ella, al notar obviamente mis intenciones

— Esta bien— dije resignado— te prometo que no haré nada— y de nuevo la abrace, aun sin importarme su mirada acusadora— así como también te prometo que de ahora en adelante haré hasta lo imposible por poder hacer nuestro sueño realidad y así por fin no tener que seguir ocultándonos, y aunque lo merezcamos o no, quiero ser egoísta, porque vamos a tener una vida plena y llena de felicidad, nunca te vas a arrepentir de estar de nuevo conmigo— ella me sonrío y correspondió suavemente mi abrazo

— Nunca podré arrepentirme de ello, solo y simplemente porque te amo y porque es contigo con quien quiero estar— le sonreí con alegría afirmándole así también, lo mucho que la amo, le robe un fugaz beso antes de separarme lentamente de ella

— Bueno teniente. ¿Quiere que la escolte hasta su casa?—

— Aunque soy yo Señor, quien se supone debería escoltarlo, creo que como ya se hizo costumbre, voy a aceptar de nuevo esta vez—

— ¿En agradecimiento me invitara un café?— ella me guiño un ojo y sonrío, tomo su abrigo y salio por la puerta mientras yo la seguía de cerca. Eso había sido un _si_

**FIN**

Y este ha sido el fin, espero que hayan disfrutada lo historia y agradezco a quienes leyeron hasta qui, y a quienes se tomaran la molestia de dejarme su preciada critica en un Review, chau! Besos!


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todas

La verdad es que solo estoy plagiando la idea de muchas autoras en esta página, y es que debido a la posible eliminación de historias y banneo de autores en fanfiction, sinceramente he decidido tomar precauciones ante todo.

Si en llegado caso se llegan a eliminar mis historias y mi cuenta, quiero que mis queridas lectoras, quienes siempre han estado fieles a mis historias puedan continuar leyéndolas y dándome sus opiniones y criticas, por eso he decidido crearme una cuenta especial en **Facebook** y otra en **Fanfic Es, ** pues deseo continuar haciendo una de mis pasiones favoritas que es escribir.

En Facebook pueden encontrarme con mi nick: **Yurika Cullen** y en Fanfic Es también estoy registrada con el mismo seudónimo, el link de mi perfil es www. fanfic. es /viewuser. php?uid =47724 (obviamente todo junto)

Ambas cuentas están recién hechas, pretendo subir todas mis historias a ambas paginas y publicar mis próximas creaciones, espero que me agreguen y continúen siguiéndome, besos a todas.

-.-.-.-.-

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

-.-.-.-

Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia grafica. Nose que es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estupido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capitulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a quien administre esta página.

Yo, junto con muchos mas, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agrego?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya sabéis, los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Great Vampire-Shinso.

AmaneSaphire

Valkiria Thrud

Usio-Amamiya

Serenity Potter Moon

RubySaotome

DeepNiobe

Yurika Cullen


End file.
